1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication technology. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a wireless relay station and a signal transmission method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless communication technology and physical network communication technology are two main modem communication technologies. The wireless communication technology receives or transmits wireless signals by an antenna and the wireless communication technology becomes popular because it is not limited by the physical wires.
In prevalent wireless communication systems, a mobile device can access wireless network through a base station to communicate with other network devices. However, obstacles disposed between the mobile device and the base station may block the signals transmitted between the two devices sometimes. Accordingly, a wireless relay station can be disposed at a proper position such that the mobile device and the base station can communicate with each other through the wireless relay station without obstruction. Nevertheless, the signal transmission modes adapted by different Internet service providers may not be the same. Though the mobile device can communicate with the base station of a corresponding Internet service provider, the wireless relay station may receive the signals from different Internet service providers and may not have the ability to deal with the signals of different transmission modes. The complexity and difficulty of the signal transmission thus rise.
Accordingly, what we needed are a wireless relay system and the signal transmission method of the same that efficiently switch from different transmission modes with the lower cost.